


Missed Opportunity

by Quibilah



Series: Claimed Parallel Universe [1]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Claimed AU, Claimed Universe, F/M, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibilah/pseuds/Quibilah
Summary: What would've happened if Hamish had asked Vera out a week before term started, while under the effects of pulveris memoria, and she actually showed up at the bar, to check things out for the good of The Order of course.This is a Parallel Universe to Claimed, but can be read alone.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Claimed Parallel Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166045
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	Missed Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, anyone that reads my notes in Claimed saw a few chapters ago I said while planning Ch. 123 a flashback wrote itself that lent a story idea. I also straight up said I would not write it until after I finished Claimed...well, in response to that my muse said fuck you, I'm not writing another word in Claimed till we write this and here we are. Apparently spoiling a bit of what will come in Ch. 123 of Claimed. 
> 
> You don't necessarily have to read Claimed, but I will be posting what led up to this fic in that story. I would also recommend it to understand Hamish/Tundra a little bit better...it's also my baby so...go read and review :D
> 
> Warning, it got way darker than I planned, but I don't hate it. My muse cannot be denied anything apparently. 
> 
> I am marking this as complete, but may add individual one-shots following the events of this one.

It was one week till term started, and against her better judgement, Vera found herself walking into the surprisingly crowded bar that evening five minutes before nine. She had justified going by rationalizing to herself that it was necessary after the events of the staff meeting a few hours earlier.

Hamish’s behavior towards herself coupled with the way Selena had acted just didn’t sit right with her. She needed to ensure the girl wasn’t compromised in her duty of watching the eldest knight. She also needed to be sure the powder was still working because his intense behavior towards her both before and during their meeting today was too bizarre to just brush off.

Of course, to play into that excuse, it had required she shower and fix her hair and make-up after a full day of work. The matching set of red and black lingerie she’d pulled out was just because she had showered, and the set was right there and was one of her favorites.

The shorter, tighter dress she had slipped into was just more comfortable and bar appropriate than the pencil skirt and high collared blouse she had worn to the meeting. She _absolutely_ hadn’t chosen it because it dipped low into her cleavage and hugged her hips and ass tightly, accentuated the assets that he’d been so enraptured by earlier flawlessly while still presenting an appearance of _mostly_ professional.

And the higher heels just matched the dress perfectly. It wasn’t because of the way they perfected her form. She was _just_ planning to check things out, for the good of The Order of course. She definitely wasn’t planning on bringing her fantasy of fucking him senseless on the desk from early to fruition.

When she arrived at the crowded bar that she normally wouldn’t be caught dead in as it was usually filled with collage kids, she looked over the many faces trying to see if he’d arrived yet. She knew she would’ve felt his heated gaze on her the second she walked in if he was there however, so instead she made her way towards the bar.

Vera accepted the glass of bourbon from the bartender and made her way around the bar trying to find the best place to conduct her meeting. She grinned as the corner booth became vacant and quickly slid into it. When she saw a man that looked to be in his mid forties making his way towards her with a hungry grin she pulled her bare legs up and stretched them out on the booth.

His gaze mapped down her sculpted calves before focusing on her heeled feet and she saw his eyes darken as he took several steps closer until he was standing beside her. Without looking up from her glass, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and took a hefty swallow.

“No.” Her voice was firm and she saw the man falter slightly before setting down one of the two glasses he had carried. She rolled her eyes and brought her glass up for another swallow as the man started speaking.

“I’ve never seen you here before, I most certainly would’ve remembered _you_.” Vera fought the desire to shudder at the man’s voice as she felt his gaze return to the expanse of skin showing below her short dress.

“No.” She said again and slid the glass he offered her back towards him before leaning against the back of the booth with closed eyes, swirling the bourbon in her glass. She couldn’t help the smirk as the man let out an irritated growl and snatched the drink from the table before searching for another conquest.

Her eyes opened as she felt hands come up below her ankle and attempt to lift her leg up so they could sit. She raised a brow and shifted her other foot until the heel was resting against the man’s wrist. His confident expression faltered as he looked at her face.

“I wouldn’t.” She warned applying just the slightest amount of pressure to his wrist making the threat abundantly clear that harm would come to him if he didn’t release her ankle. He quickly removed his hold and she crossed her ankles before taking another gulp of the burning liquid.

“If you moved your legs, we could get to know each other better.” Vera looked the man up and down over the rim of her glass before tilting it back and finishing the amber liquid.

“No.” She could see a man in what looked to be his early fifties holding two glasses at the bar watching with a heated gaze. She rolled her eyes as he grinned when the man in front of her gave up when she refused to lift her legs so he could sit.

Her hand lifted with a raised finger as the man made his way over to her. She had planned to completely ignore him as she ordered another drink, but this man seemed to have more guts than the other two. He set the drink down directly in front of her and firmly pushed her legs to the side just enough to where he could sit.

Any sane person would register the danger on her face at the move, but this man just dropped his free hand to her bare shin and started to slide it up and in towards her inner thigh. Vera brought her hand below the table and used her nail to make a slash across her palm before muttering under her breath.

The man’s glass shattered in his hand just as he brought it to his mouth. Her lips tugged upwards on one side as the cold liquid poured over him and he cursed. Her legs stretched back out as he stood trying to wipe the wetness from his clothes in frustration.

“What a pity, well at least you have a spare.” She said without sympathy as she shoved the glass towards him. He glared at her before swiping the glass from the table with a growled _'bitch'_ and downing the liquor in one heavy swig before storming out of the bar.

After a quick healing spell, she lifted her finger again and smiled at the waitress. The woman approached quickly with a towel and immediately started apologizing for the mess.

“The man’s grip is to blame, not you. Would you be so kind as to bring me another bourbon?” Vera asked kindly as she handed over her empty glass. The waitress smiled and immediately went off to fetch one. Vera watched as one of the men at the bar reached out to 'innocently' swipe at the waitresses ass as she walked by. That was twice now he'd done so.

Another quick swipe across her palm with a few words and he found himself completely missing his mouth as the remainder of his drink wound up over his shirt. She chuckled to herself as she watched the man abruptly shove away from the bar, slammed down a few bills and left.

When the waitress returned Vera could see she was highly amused and relieved the man had left. “Is he a regular?” She asked once the drink was in her hand. The younger woman nodded with a frown.

“He gets a little handsy after he has a few. Lousy tipper too. Oh god, I shouldn’t be complaining about the customers to you, please forgive me.” The woman begged as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Vera waved her apology off with a smile as she held up one finger.

Vera had watched that man attempt to hit on two of the waitresses in the fifteen minutes she was there. Vera pulled up her wallet and pulled out two hundreds and tucked them into the girl’s shocked hand.

“For you and her. Thank you for the drink.” Vera said pointing to the other waitress as she lifted her glass. She heard the woman attempt to thank her, but she just waved her away and leaned back against the booth again with closed eyes. She remembered how horrid it could be waitressing.

She stayed lounging with her eyes closed for roughly five minutes before she noticed the light dim. One eye opened to find another middle aged man standing in front of her. Her eye closed in annoyance as she brought her glass to her lips again.

“No.” She said in a bored tone and took a drink. She was beginning to think Hamish was standing her up. He _had_ seem extremely interested in Ms. Durov during the meeting. Her hand tightened around the glass in irritation as the image of him with his hand buried in the younger girl’s hair flashed through her mind again.

Still, the hungry gaze he’d been sending her and the confident way he propositioned her had her conceding to give him _just_ a few more minutes. Because it was important for The Order of course.

When she tilted her glass and nothing came out she lifted her head from the back of the booth and began lifting her hand.

“No need for that. I have one right here.” She opened her eyes at the graveled tone to see a man roughly her age. She eyed him thoroughly with a cocked head. He wasn’t bad looking, and he was confident.

She was about to accept when she remembered the way it felt when Hamish had eyed her hungrily as he licked his lips. She found her mouth dry and the arousal flush through her at the image. She looked at her phone and saw it was twenty minutes after nine. She could wait just a few more minutes to see if he’d show.

“Another night perhaps.” She gave the barest hint of a smile before continuing to signal the waitress. When the man glared at her harshly and forcefully set the drink on the table, her smile dropped.

“I’m not interested. Run along.” She shooed with her hand and a raised brow in challenge. The waitress approached the table and waited beside Vera until the man snatched his drink back and stalked towards a scantily dressed woman.

“Another bourbon?” Vera’s glare turned towards the woman and saw her holding a glass for her. She smiled and nodded as she accepted the drink. Her irritation continued to mount over the next five minutes.

She wasn’t sure why she had expected anything else. He was obviously fascinated with the other TA and was likely busy with her. She would speak with Ms. Durov tomorrow to ensure she wasn’t compromised.

Her eyes opened and she saw the waitress standing before her again holding what looked to be a sickeningly sweet drink. Vera looked towards the waitress with a raised brow and watched the woman cringe and signal the man at the bar.

Vera looked him up and down, he was certainly attractive, if a little quirky for her usual taste. She checked the time on her phone, nine twenty-five. She’d given him thirty minutes to show, but instead it seemed she’d fallen for some stupid game.

She accepted the drink, but set it on the table, it was way too sweet a concoction for her. Vera raised her bourbon to her lips while maintaining eye contact with the man and downed the beverage. She left another hundred on the table to cover her tab and tip and rose from her seat.

She adjusted her dress slightly and grabbed her phone and wallet before sauntering towards the man. She offered a seductive smirk and crooked her finger signaling he follow her, and started towards the bar exit.

She tensed as the man slung his arm around her and quickly stepped to the side and out of his possessive hold. He hesitated at her step, but she threw a look over her shoulder as she bit her lip that had the man’s eyes darkening as they left threw the door.

Again his hand landed on her lower back and she turned to glare at him. His look of confusion as he looked behind her had her turning around quickly. There was someone passed out against the side of the bar.

Vera immediately started towards the person only to feel the man’s hands land heavily on her hips. She froze and turned a steely glare towards the man before he yanked her back against him.

“Leave him.” She gripped his wrists and yanked them off of her waist without a word before walking towards the man. Dread settled in on her as she recognized the vest and shirt. She dropped down, balancing on her heeled feet as she lifted the man’s face.

“Shit.” She growled as her eyes took in Hamish’s unconscious form. She saw the dusting of white residue on his shoulders and in his hair telling her he was powdered. She looked around for Ms. Durov, knowing she was the only one that would powder him, but she was no where.

“He’ll be fine when he wakes up…” The man tried laying a hand on her shoulder, but she just shook it off.

“He’s one of my staff, I can’t just leave him here.” Vera growled as she wiped the powder from his jacket. Ms. Durov would have some serious explaining to do as to why she left her charge passed out, alone on the street at night.

“He’s just had one too many. Should’ve been more careful. He’s not your responsibility outside of work, really it’s his own fault.” Vera heard her father screaming those exact words at her when she'd told him she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was because the memory was fragmented. Rage swept through her.

She snapped her furious gaze over her shoulder towards the man. “Leave, now.” She growled as she scooted closer to Hamish.

“You know what, fine. Fuck you.” Vera continued glaring as the man growled under his breath about what a bitch she was until he returned inside. As soon as the door shut behind him, her shoulders dropped and her hand cradled the side of Hamish’s face as she started sweeping the powder from his hair.

She shook herself when she realized her fingers were just tunneling through his hair. She pulled out her phone and pulled up Ms. Durov’s contact information.

_‘Why is your charge currently passed out in public with powder still showing as evidence?’ – Vera_

_‘He was drunk, and his wolf was coming out. I gave him the usual memories, but he was too heavy to move. I figured once he woke up, he would just expect he passed out from drinking too much.’ – Selena_

_‘Next time, remove the evidence.’ – Vera_

_‘Yes, Grand Magus.’ – Selena_

Vera set the phone down in irritation. She had suspected the powder seemed to be wearing off slightly. His attitude before and during the meeting had been too similar to their first encounter in the basement of his _den_. She pierced her thumb and quickly woke the man before her.

Her eyes widened and she went to stumble back as his eyes snapped open revealing silver. She heard his snarl before his hand wrapped around her throat and she found herself pinned against the wall. Her fingers clawed at his hand as he pressed her further against the wall.

“Who are you?!” She felt his grip loosen just enough for her to take several deep breaths as she glared at him.

“Vera Stone…”

“Lies!” She watched as silver eyes roved over her and confusion settled on his face as he brought his gaze back towards her. “You changed.”

“Yes, well my business attire doesn’t exactly scream bar now does it…what?” His confusion was growing, but his eyes remained silver as he stepped closer until he was flush against her. She tensed as he brought his face to her neck and chest and started inhaling deeply.

“Vera?” Her eyes opened at his questioning tone and she saw his eyes had returned to blue, but the confusion was still there. “Do you have a twin?”

“What? No, why would you think that?” His grip on her throat had lessened to the point it was just resting there.

“Because you smelled different just a minute ago…you were also dressed differently.” Vera knew without a shadow of a doubt what had happened. Selena must have used a glamour to look like her, but was found out.

She shuddered under the implication of what would have happened if Hamish hadn’t smelled the difference. She felt stirrings of arousal as she realized that his wolf knew her scent enough to prevent him from sleeping with an imposter. And he had clearly been on his way to meet her at the bar. He was interested in her.

“Wasn’t me, I’ve been in the bar since five of nine. It’s a little past nine thirty now. I would assume based on the scent of alcohol coming off of you, that you were more than a little drunk walking here?”

He looked at her confused but nodded his head. “Selena said I needed to loosen up if I had any shot with the chancellor. Wait, you’ve been waiting for a half hour?” He asked lowly as his confident smile from before the meeting started coming back.

Vera flushed slightly in embarrassment and became more aware of the fact that he still had her pressed against the side of the building, especially when his knee positioned itself between her legs. She watched his eyes close as he inhaled while bringing his knee up slightly to press against her center pulling an almost silent moan from her.

His eyes snapped open with his smirk fully in place and she saw the silver flickering behind the blue orbs. It should frighten her, but for some reason his wolf didn’t seem to want to hurt her right now.

“You smell _heavenly,_ not at all like hooker Vera.” He whispered as he dropped his face back against her neck and started leaving open mouthed kisses. Both hands settled on her hips and guided her to grind against his thigh.

Vera brought her hands up to his chest and shoved him back, but her hands curled into his vest at the last second. He kept his hands on her hips but gave her that same confident grin from the meeting.

“Are you going to tell me how inappropriate this is again? Even after spending thirty minutes waiting for me to arrive in a crowded bar. A bar that I am certain had at least three, no four men hit on you. And you look absolutely stunning…”

“Who said I was waiting for you to arrive Mr. Duke?” She challenged with a brow raised. She watched as he looked her up and down hungrily before meeting her gaze and slowly wetting his lips. His smirk settled over his face again as she felt herself mimic him.

“Proves nothing.” She countered and he pulled her into him roughly. She felt his hands slide over her ass before pulling her in further against him. Her head dropped back and he lowered his lips to her neck again, pulling another tiny unwilling moan from her lips.

“We can stay here debating the morality of this attraction before parting ways, both of us left frustrated and unsatisfied or…” He trailed off as he walked her back against the bar wall.

“Or?” She purred as he began nipping lightly against her neck. She felt one of his hands slide down from her ass to her knee and lift, guiding her leg up against his hip as he pushed against her. The throaty moan slipped from her lips as her hands tightened in his hair.

“Or you can just accept there’s an intense attraction here and we can see what happens. I doubt you’d want to come back to my place, however. Even with the students not here yet, the TA’s are back. I wouldn’t want to risk your reputation with childish gossip.”

Vera gasped as his hand slowly trailed up the underside of her leg but stopped just after he passed the hem of her dress. She pulled him back by his hair to meet his dark eyes. She was mildly concerned they were still flickering slightly.

“Tundra?” She purred quietly playing with the hair behind his head. She watched his eyes become fully silver, but Hamish cocked his head.

“Is that a pet name? I’m not opposed, sounds a little familiar though. Why Tundra?” His brows furrowed and she felt her arousal evaporating. Not only was he drunk, but he didn’t remember who he was. Even if his wolf seemed to be present and responding to her.

“I can’t do this.” She whispered shakily as she dropped her arms from his shoulders and pushing him away from her. Once her leg was on solid ground again, she pulled her dress down slightly and bent to pick up her phone and wallet.

“I don’t understand.” His confused words froze her retreat and her hands clenched around her items. She looked back over her shoulder and saw his eyes were still silver and his brows furrowed in confused pain.

“That’s the problem.” She admitted sadly before continuing to walk away from the bar. She would call a cab once she was out of line of site. She unlocked her phone and sent a single text.

_‘Temple, 9am tomorrow.’ – Vera_

Not only did she need to discipline Ms. Durov, she also needed to modify the memory from the girl. If she knew to glamour into her, then she knew at least Hamish was attracted to her. She couldn’t risk their safety with that knowledge.

She _knew_ she should turn around and wipe Hamish’s memory, but as she looked over her shoulder and saw him watching her still with that confused face, she couldn’t do it. Her shoulders dropped and she pulled off both her heels as she left the confused man behind.

She wished she never had to take their memories, but it was for their own safety. Whatever attraction he had for her would surely be overwhelmed by fury and hatred if he ever got his memories back and remembered who he was.

She walked longer than she had planned, so lost in thought she hadn’t realized how deserted the street had gotten. She heard a noise behind her and froze before turning around slowly.

Two men were standing there, much closer than she would have normally allowed them to get if she were in her right mindset. Looking closer, she noticed both were from the bar. One of them was the handsy man while the other was the man that she had shattered the glass of when he tried to feel her up.

“You again?” She growled as they quickly advanced on her. She slashed her nail across her palm but it wasn’t deep enough the first time, nor was the second attempt quick enough to stop the large man from pinning her to the building with a hand around her throat. She raised her hand, but the words were suffocated, and the incantation lay incomplete and useless.

Her eyes widened as she realized how helpless she was in that moment unable to cast anything but she desperately brought her knee up in an attempt to get away. The height difference without her heels on however made it so she barely connected with him, and the man just laughed.

“Be nice, I offered you a drink.” He said darkly with a wicked grin as he leaned in. Vera turned her face away as much as possible with his grip around her neck, but his lips landed against the corners of hers.

“Do you only like the young ones playing rough? It’s not nice to tease, even that boy deserved better. We can bring him by after we’re done, how’s that sound?” Panic started to flare through her as his free hand fell to the hem of her dress and began roughly pulling it up past her hips.

“ _Very_ nice, don’t you agree?” The man asked his friend as he traced his fingers along her underwear before looking at her with a knowing look. “No woman wears underwear like this without wanting to get laid. We’re only trying to help you.”

She felt tears spring to her clenched eyes as his fingers hooked into the band of her underwear and she redoubled her attempt to get away. She starting clawing at his face as he leaned in and forced his lips against hers. She felt two strong hands wrap around her wrists and pull her away from the other man. This can’t be happening to her, not again!

She felt the man grin against her lips before forcing his tongue into her mouth and she bit down, _hard._ He pulled back with a furious growl and she spat his blood from her mouth back into his face. He slammed her harder against the wall and started roughly pulling her underwear down.

Before they could make it past her knees, she felt herself drop heavily to the ground gasping for air as she fought to pull herself from her nightmare. A hand landed gently on her shoulder causing her to flinch, but she was able to open her eyes. Hamish was kneeling before her with concern and fury showing on his face.

She looked past him and saw the two men with deep slashes across their chests. Her frightened gaze snapped back to him and saw the blood on his naked torso and his eyes flickering as rage fought to take control.

Vera didn’t think that fury may be directed towards her at the moment. All she knew is that he just saved her from being raped. She threw herself against him and buried her face against his shoulder as she tried to get control of herself.

He tensed at first, but she felt an arm wrap around her tightly. She froze as she felt his free hand grab her underwear but let out a relieved sob as he pulled them back up before pulling her dress back down. He rested his hand against her side before wrapping that one around her as well.

His face found her neck and he breathed deeply trying to calm himself and whatever just pushed out of him. His words of _‘you’re okay, you’re safe, I've got you_ ’ slipping from his mouth as she shook in his arms. He pulled back when he felt her grip loosen and her breathing calm.

“Are you okay?” He asked with one hand against the side of her face. She nodded shakily and felt his thumb stoke over her cheek.

“I think we need to talk about what just happened. You called me Tundra. That’s the name of the thing inside me, isn’t it? The thing that forced me follow you and that took control just now to save you. What is it and why does it care about you?”

Vera brought her hand up to wipe at the tears trying to understand what just happened. Why would his wolf try to protect her? She felt her hand being pulled from her face and looked to see Hamish’s eyes flickering silver again as he stared at the wound.

“Why is this image familiar and why don’t I feel the need to bind it with something?” Vera carefully brought her other hand up and spoke the healing incantation over it. She felt Hamish’s hand tighten over hers before meeting her gaze.

“You’ve done this before? In front of me?” She nodded hesitantly and watched him tilt his head. “We fought together. You and me, or whatever is inside of me?” Again she nodded.

“Why can’t I remember?” Vera looked at his confused face and frowned. She gently pried her hand from his grasp and pulled her knees to her chest.

“You did something to me to make me forget?” She heard the anger inching into his voice but nodded. “Why?”

“It was the only way to keep you all safe.” She whispered. She owed him answers after what he’d just done for her.

“There are others like me?” She nodded but kept her eyes down. “Keep us safe from what?”

“From my organization. You are the leader of a group that has been at war for decades with the organization I now lead. They wanted you dead, taking your memories was the only way I could come up with to save you.” She felt his hand reach out under her chin and lift it.

“Will you take them from me again?” He questioned mapping her features with his eyes. She closed her eyes in defeat and shrugged.

“I should. It’s dangerous for both us and those you lead if you were to remember. If anyone ever found out you had your memories back, we all would likely be killed.”

“I don’t want to forget you again.” He whispered and her eyes snapped to his pleading ones.

“You don’t even know me.” His head cocked to the side in confusion.

“Yes I do. I don’t have anything solid, it’s all just flashes, but I know we’ve interacted before. And not just in staff meetings or around campus. I _know_ that.”

“I was pulled in by your youngest member and we allied to fight a corrupt leader from my organization. That’s it. It was two days after we met outside of meetings that your memories were wiped. Hamish, we don’t know each other.”

“Okay.” He muttered, but she could see the confusion still clouding his face. “If wiping them keeps you safe then I…we’re not together? There’s nothing here?” She shook her head frowning as he deflated.

“If you remembered everything, you would hate me…”

“I doubt that.” His firm words cut her off and she sighed heavily as she ran her hand over her face.

“Bring me your clothes.” Hamish hesitated before gathering his torn clothes and handing them to her. She gave a quick swipe to her palm and began mending the clothing. “Here, get dressed.” She waited and found her eyes returning to the two men.

“I’m sorry, I…I wasn’t in control…” She snapped her eyes back to him with a shudder and noticed he barely buttoned the shirt and left the vest open. She could tell he was apologizing for loosing control, not exactly what he had done to the men while he had lost control.

“You saved me tonight and likely other young girls that will be arriving shortly. I’ll make sure this isn’t traced back to you.” She promised and went to stand. He reached forward and steadied her as she stumbled slightly.

Hamish reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a pocked square and offered it to her. She looked at him confused and pain flashed across his face. He stepped closer and brought the cloth to her mouth and began wiping it. She could feel the dried blood and knew her makeup must be smeared as well.

Her hands came up and captured his giving it a gentle squeeze before piercing her thumb and muttering a few words. The deep bruises against her neck and wrists faded and her makeup cleared itself. If he hadn’t witnessed everything or couldn’t see the pain in her eyes, he wouldn’t think anything had happened to her just now.

“Come with me.” Vera said softly and started walking away from the dead men. She turned and layered a quick concealment charm so she could handle the mess tomorrow before turning away.

“Where are we going?” Hamish’s asked and brought his arm around her back when he saw how much she was struggling to keep herself steady.

“My house. I’m going to give you your memories back…”

“Before you have to take them again? I don’t want to risk your safety Vera, I just don’t want to forget you again.” He felt her tense in his arms and pulled her in closer to him.

“Once you have your memories back, you’ll think differently Hamish. Trust me.”

“Then why give them to me at all? Why not just take them now?” She turned to look at him and he saw the same pain from when she pulled away from him at the bar.

“Because you saved me, _again_ and you deserve to know. If you and Tundra don’t kill me immediately, maybe between you, Tundra and myself we can figure some way to keep us and your charges safe. If not, well you can take the powder to your pack and maybe you and them can run or something.”

 _“I’m_ not going to kill you and this thing that’s inside me, Tundra, he most definitely doesn’t want to kill you. He seems very protective of you.”

“Lets just wait until your memories are back, shall we.” Vera hailed a cab and together the two silently rode back to her home. She watched him take in the interior of her home as she dropped her shoes, phone and wallet on the couch.

“Do you mind if I…” Vera started signaling herself, but her throat closed up with a gag and she felt the stinging behind her eyes. Hamish immediately stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

“Take whatever time you need Vera. I’ll wait on the couch, okay? You’re safe now.” She burrowed her face against his chest and tried to stop the tears before they fell. She knew he would likely turn on her the second she returned his memories, but here and now she found she never felt more safe than she did in his arms.

“There’s wine in the kitchen, help yourself to whatever’s there.” She waved towards the kitchen and walked down the hallway towards her bathroom. When the door was shut and she looked at herself in the mirror she saw the haunted look in her eyes.

Her hand came up and traced over her neck as it shook. She felt the man shoving his tongue down her throat again and found herself dropping to her knees in front of the toilet as she heaved. She knelt hovered over the toilet clutching her hair as tears rolled down her face.

She had been careless and stupid tonight. If Hamish hadn’t come when he did and Tundra hadn’t wanted to save her for some reason she would’ve been…

A firm knock on the door drew her attention and she tightened her grip on her hair as she tried to force herself to tell him she was okay. Instead it came out as a choked sob and she watched the door open to reveal his frightened face.

Pain flared across his features as he strode over towards her and dropped to his knees. She fell into his arms, no longer able to try to appear strong and not caring if he used this moment against her once his memories were returned.

Her hands fisted in his shirt as she wept over what had happened and what almost happened to her. Her legs had gone numb by the time her tears slowed, but he just held her to him and soothed his hand against her back.

Her guilt over using him started flooding her as her mind cleared. He was going to hate her when his memories returned, and she was prolonging the inevitable just so she could take comfort from him. Comfort he otherwise wouldn’t offer her.

“Below the sink, there’s a small pouch with a drawstring.” She whispered into his chest and forced her fingers to let go of his shirt. He placed the black bag in her hands and she felt her eyes watering again at the thought of what was about to happen.

“Vera, I won’t…” He started before she blew the powder at him. She caught him with a choked breath as he fell and guided him gently to the floor. She knew he wouldn’t be out long. Vera pushed off the floor and began brushing the acrid taste from her mouth.

She was in the process of washing her face when she heard him groan. Her hands landed on the sink and tightened as her eyes clenched. His hand landed on her shoulder and she flinched but let him turn her around.

When he said nothing, but his hand remained heavy on her shoulder she forced herself to open her eyes. His eyes were frantically mapping over her before his hand raised to gently lift her head from side to side as he inspected her throat.

Next thing she felt was him pulling her into him and his shuddering breath against her neck. Vera’s entire body froze, her arms stayed limp by her side. She couldn’t understand what was happening, all of his memories should have returned. She was responsible for ripping his pack from him.

“Thank god you’re okay.” He whispered against her neck. Vera shuddered and pushed him away from her in confusion. “What is it?” Concern was written all over his face and she looked at the bag on the counter in confusion.

“You should hate me.” His hand came up to the side of her face and guided it back to look at him.

“You put yourself at risk to save my family Vera. Multiple times. I could never hate you. Like you said, you, Tundra and myself will come up with a plan. We’re going to be okay, but I refuse to forget you again…”

“But…we're not...there’s nothing…” She felt drawn to him, but there was nothing between them.

“There’s _something_ here Vera. I don’t understand it, but I remembered you. Tundra remembered you. I’m _not_ losing you. We’ll keep each other safe. We’ll figure something out, you and me, okay?” He held her gaze with determination and she found herself nodding hesitantly.

“We’re going to be okay Vera.” He promised before leaning in to kiss her forehead. Vera titled her head up to meet his confident gaze and relieved smile. She found herself smiling back at him and lifted her arms to loop around his neck.

Vera stood on her tippy toes, but he was still much too tall without her heels on, so she pulled him down towards her. His forehead met hers first and her eyes opened to look at him confused.

“Are you sure Vera? You’ve been through a lot tonight.” She frowned at the reminder and tunneled her fingers through his hair unconsciously to calm herself. He brought his own hand up to sift through her hair before cradling her head. “I can come back tomorrow…” Vera’s grip tightened immediately at the thought of him leaving.

“No. Not until we figure out a plan.” He nodded and offered to stay on the couch. “I…just…stay with me?” She didn’t want to give up the safety of his arms, not after the night she’d had. She felt him tilt her head up to read her face before agreeing.

“Do you want to shower? I can wait right outside.” It had originally been her plan when she came in, but she felt the nightmare was being chased away by him faster. She knew the incantation removed everything the men had done to her. What she needed more than anything was to feel safe.

“Later.” She whispered and pulled herself closer to kiss his cheek. “Follow me.” Vera grabbed his hand in hers and pulled her towards her bedroom. He sat facing away from her as she changed, but the smell of smoke pulled his attention.

“Vera?” He asked with concern. He felt the bed dip behind him before her hand fell on his shoulder and turned him towards her. His eyes met her peaceful face before flicking towards the source of the smell. He could see the fabric of the dress just slightly hanging out of the metal waste bin before the flames engulfed it.

Vera’s hand guided his attention back towards her. “It’ll go out once it’s all burned.” She promised and offered a soft smile. “Thank you for saving me tonight. Both of you.” She watched Hamish’s eyes flash briefly and smiled before leaning in and kissing him gently.

When she pulled back, he was watching her with happiness, joy, relief and concern. She pulled him down beside her and tucked herself against him, head resting over his heart.

“We’re going to be okay. All of us.” She promised and wrapped her arm around him tightly as Hamish pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I hope you liked it...again, way darker than planned. The attempted rape on Vera, nope did not like that...Ch. 123, definitely not this dark, promise you all that!
> 
> Now I can hopefully get my muse back on track and get the next chapter of Claimed out for those of you that read it.


End file.
